Still In Love With a Werewolf
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: Based three years after "In Love With a Werewolf". So, yes, this is a sequel. Rating for safety. Sorry for the corny title, by the way. I think it's the best title for it, though.
1. Never Been Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

It's about 8:00 in the morning. I wake up, and look to my side. Rahne is, still, in my bed. We didn't have sex, or anything. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. It happens all the time, and nobody seems to care. Who'd have thought that the youngest students at the Institute would be considered two of the most responsible students? I smile, lean over to Rahne, and kiss her forehead. We've been dating for three, magnificent, years, now.

Rahne opens her eyes, smiles, and kisses me on the lips. "Good morning, Jamie." She says.

"Good morning, beautiful." We, both, get out of bed, and head down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"You guys sleep together, again?" Ray asked, as we walked into the kitchen,

"Don't make it sound like something that it's not, Ray. We fell asleep. That's all." I say.

Rahne kissed my cheek and pats my back. "Relax, Jamie. Everyone knows that Ray is just jealous that you have a girlfriend, and he doesn't." she says, smiling. Ray seems to know that she's joking, because he shakes his head and smirks.

I fix Rahne's breakfast before my own. I always do. Every morning, she has the same thing: two slices of lightly buttered toast, three turkey sausage links, one fired egg-white, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. I don't mind fixing it for her. It makes her happy.

After we eat, we get ready for school and leave the mansion. She drives both of us, like she does every day. We don't have any classes together, but we make it through the day. I don't make a big deal of it. We're seniors, and our last day of school is in two weeks. After that, we're not sure what to do. We both want to go to college, but we also want to work for Professor Xavier's old friend, Moira MacTaggert on Muir Island. Both of us applied to colleges, anyway, and got accepted. If she goes to college, she'll be going to Notre Dame. If I go to college, I'll be going to NYU. I think that my heart is leading me to Muir Island, though. But, I digress.

After school, Rahne and I decide to go out to the park and study for our final exams. I'm studying for all four of mine, at the same time. I'm, also, helping Rahne study for one of her finals. I suppose that being a multiple man has its upsides. I, always, find it hard to study with Rahne, though. I can't help but stare into those amazing, emerald, eyes. She's the most beautiful creature to, ever, exist. I keep wondering how I got so lucky. My mind wanders too much. Maybe it's a good thing that we don't have any classes together. I smile, and wrap my arms around her, from behind. I look at the text book that she's reading. "The answer is 74." I say, noticing that she's figuring up math problems, in her head. When she does work in her head, she always mouths what she is thinking. It's almost as cute as that little snort that she makes when she laughs extremely hard. Dear God, above, I love this girl.

"Jamie." She says, as she closes her text book. "I'm getting annoyed with this math. How about we go out for a bite?"

I cock my head to the right, nod, and smile. "Sure, why not? I'm buying, though."

"Jamie, you always buy. Isn't it my turn?"

I take a moment to make it look like I'm contemplating the answer. I smile, look her directly in the eyes and say "No." I kiss her cheek. "You don't have to feel guilty about not paying."

"Guilty? I never said that I was feeling guilty. You need to shut up about things that you know nothing about, Mr. Madrox." She says, huffing. I start to feel annoyed at myself, until she starts to laugh. "I'm, only, joking. You can talk about whatever you want, Jamie."

I shake my head and smile. "So, this new Italian restaurant just opened, in the east side. Want to check it out?"

"Wait a second! I have a better idea. How about the two of us cook a meal at the mansion? It's Friday night. Almost everyone will be out of the mansion. What do you say?"

"Great idea, Rahne."

. I'm Jamie Madrox, and my life has never been better than it is, now.

**((To be continued…))**


	2. Of Proposals and Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

It's about 7:00 at night. Rahne and I are eating the meal that we fixed. I'll tell you what: she and I make some _mean_ pizza casserole. As for the chocolate oatmeal cookies that we _tried_ to make: that's another story. During our meal, Logan walks into the Kitchen, opens a cabinet, pulls out a locked ice-box, unlocks it, using his thumb-print, pulls out a beer, locked the box again, puts the box away, opens the beer, take a sip, and walks out of the Kitchen. Rahne and I, just, stare at him the entire time. He doesn't even acknowledge our presence. As soon as he leaves the room, both of us laugh. My laughing is cut off by a kiss from Rahne. I'm Jamie Madrox, and I feel as if I was kissed by an angel.

After diner, we walk to the pool and sit down. Kitty, Alex, Sam, Jean, Scott, and Warren are eating **Kalua Pig, a Hawaiian dish that Alex cooked. As we arrive, Scott walked up to us and says "Hey guys. Want some pig? There's plenty left."** "No thanks, man." I say. "We just ate." "Not a problem. We'd love it if you guys stayed, though. The more the merrier." I raise my left eyebrow. Scott's never been quite this relaxed, before. "Are you drunk?" I ask, and Rahne elbows me in my left rib. "I mean, you're more relaxed than usual." "No, no, no. Alcohol does something odd to my powers. I don't want to talk about it, though. But, um, I'm relaxed because Jean and I, just, got engaged." I smile and nod. "Congratulations, guys." Rahne stares into my eyes, with a look of passion and a smile on her face. I smile back at her, unsure of what she may be thinking. "So, when are you going to propose to Rahne, Madrox?" Alex asks. "When he's ready." Jean says. "Thank you, Jean, but what says that I won't propose to _him_?" Rahne says, smiling. I smile and let out a chuckle. "What's so funny, Jamie?" she asks me. "Nothing, fuzzy." I laugh, as Rahne gives me the annoyed look that I expected to get. She kisses my cheek, and smiles. "You see, I don't understand that. You'd think that she'd slap him, or something. What's the deal, here?" Alex says. "I knew that he was, only, joking. We do that to each other, all of the time." Rahne says, smiling. Rahne and I decide to sit down at the pool, and dip our feet in. She lays her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her, and I kiss the top of her head, lightly. Everyone is staring at us. I can see their reflections in the pool, which is lit by the security lights. "I need a boyfriend" Kitty says. "I need a girlfriend." Alex says. "I need a one-night stand." Warren says, laughing. Warren walks over to us and says "Have you guys, uh, you know, yet?" "No." Both of us say in unison. "We don't want to." We smile at each other and laugh at the fact that we said the exact same thing at the exact same time. "It's something too special to just go and _do_." I say. "Jamie, I swear, you're like the best boyfriend that I've ever heard of." Kitty says. "You went from being that annoying little kid who I took on that date as a last resort, to this Casanova with a heart of gold. Oh, why did Lance have to flee the country?" "Because he's afraid of prison and wanted to go to a country that wouldn't extradite him?" I say. "That was a rhetorical question." "Ah, well, I'm just saying." Hours pass, and every goes inside. I walk Rahne to her room, give her a kiss good night, and walk back out to the pool. I sit there, alone, until Miss Monroe walks outside. "Having trouble sleeping?" she asks. "Kind of." I say. "You're thinking about Rahne, aren't you?" "Yes, ma'am, I am." "Want to talk about it?" "I guess we can. You see, Scott and Jean got engaged tonight. They've been together for several years. Rahne and I have only been together for three years, and yet we are more in love than anyone that I know. I want to propose to her, but I'm afraid of what may happen in the future. I mean, what says that we won't part ways after this summer and she won't meet somebody else?" "Oh, I see. Look, Jamie, once upon a time: I was engaged. He was the king of an advanced civilization in Africa. I was in love with him, greatly, but our hearts were in separate places. He had to lead his people, and I had to fight for mine. Both of us knew that we had to separate. I visit him, sometimes, still. Though, the elders of his civilization have forced him to marry and procreate, so that he may have an heir." "So, I'm supposed to follow my heart, even if it means leaving her?" "No. I am saying that you should not make the same mistake that I made. I should have married him. It is too late, now. I mustn't dwell on the past, but use it to lead others in the right direction." "Thanks, Miss Monroe." "Jamie, you are not only a student, but you are my friend. I am here for you whenever you need me." She and I say our goodbyes and I head off to bed at dawn. ((To be continued…)) 


	3. Shopping Around

**DISCLAIMER: Must I explain this? I don't believe so.**

It's been a week since that little _party_, outside. Rahne and I went through our routine, every day. Our love is growing stronger. I've been looking at engagement rings. I haven't found the right one, yet. She doesn't seem to have a clue. Let's hope that I'm right.

It's about four o'clock in the afternoon. Rahne is tanning, outback. I'm watching her, from a distance. Alex walks up to me and says "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"No, Alex: She's gorgeous."

"So, the word on the street is that you're looking for a ring."

"How would you know? Nobody knew."

"Dude, my future sister-in-law is a telepath and a sucker for a good love story. She wasn't thinking, one night, and ended up reading your mind."

"Yeah, well, I've had no luck."

"Not enough cash?"

"No, man, money isn't an issue. You've got to remember something, Alex: my parents weren't dirt poor. They left me some money to use, in case I needed it. Plus: Professor Xavier was my god-father. He gave them money to help out. When they died: their money went to the professor so that he could hold onto it, for me."

"Ah, so, you just can't find the right one?"

"Indeed, man. I'd give her my mom's ring, but it was destroyed in the tornado."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help you: just say the word. You're a good guy, Jamie. You're her world." I raise my left eyebrow. "Oh, um I overheard her talking to Jubilee, a couple of weeks ago. She was talking about you in great detail. It was, kind of, cute." Alex smiled and laughed, a little.

"That rocks, man. Well: I'm doing homework in the library. I need to go check on myself. See you around." I say.

"He'll be fine, dude. Let me take you, up town, to look for that ring. We can take the Cobra."

"The Cobra? Are you kidding me?"

"No way, man: Scott told me that I can use it whenever I needed to. This whole thing with Jean, as you know, has made him a much nicer person."

"OK, Alex. Thanks."

We leave the mansion and go to the_ one _jewelry store in the city that I had yet to go to. When we walk in, we start looking around, right away. We spend, about, an hour in the store. Nothing. Well, not until we begin to walk out. As I begin to open the door: I see a silver ring with three diamonds encrusted in it. The way the diamonds are together, it looks like they are coming out of each other. They are placed perfectly. I tap Alex on the shoulder, and he looks at the ring. "It's the ring, Alex. This is the one that I'm going to get."

Alex smiles, as the jeweler comes over to me. She says "Have you found something?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to order this ring in a size six and half."

"Young man, are you aware that this ring costs seven hundred dollars, plus sales tax?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, we have one in stock in that size. How would you like to pay?"

"I have cash."

"Well, young man, are you at least the age of eighteen?"

"No ma'am." I begin to frown.

"I am, ma'am. I'm nineteen. Here's my license." Alex says, handing his driver's license to the lady. I don't understand why they require you to be a legal adult to purchase something here, but whatever.

"That works, young man. I'm sorry for the inconvenience with your friend, here. However, we have a strict policy that will not allow us to sell anything above five hundred dollars to anyone under the age of eighteen. It's not my doing: it's the owner's."

"It's not a problem, ma'am. Thank you."

As we leave the store, we see Rahne and Jubilee walk out of a jewelry store that is next door the one that we just left. I hide the ring box and smile. "Hey, Rahne, what brings you to this side of town?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much: just shopping around. Having a little girl time." She says. "How about you?"

"I was curious about something in this store and wanted to check it out. Well, I suppose that I'll leave you to your girl time." I walk over to her, we embrace and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie."

Alex and I head back to the mansion, as we part ways with the girls. When we get back to the mansion, Alex and I sit down in my room and hang out for a little while. We chat about movies, video games, and my proposal.

**((To be continued…[In case you are wondering: Yes. They will discuss different ideas for the proposal…))**


	4. Not So Monumental

**Disclaimer: Nuff said.**

Alex and I are sitting in my room. He's staring at me, thinking. "Look man:" he starts "This is your proposal. It has to be monumental. You can't, just, get down on one knee in the park or something. Some people put the ring in food. I don't understand that. I mean: you don't want to take the risk of her swallowing it."

"How about I, casually, set it beside her juice in the morning?" I ask.

"Did you listen to a word I, just, said? It has to be monumental!"

"I know, Alex. I know. I just don't know. You know?"

Alex raises his eyebrow. "Um…I think."

"Nothing that I come up with seems right."

"Don't worry, man. You'll think of the right way." He looks at his watch and begins to get out of his seat. "Look, man: I hate to leave but I promised Scott that I'd meet him in the danger room at 8:30 and it's 8:26. Just talk it over with yourself and get back to me."

"OK, thanks man." I say, as Alex walks toward the door. "OH! By the way! If she says 'yes': I want you to be my best man."

"If she says 'yes'? Jamie: she's going to say 'yes'. She's madly in love with you. It doesn't matter how you pop the question, man. She wants to marry you. She _needs_ to marry you. You can see it in her eyes. The whole thing about making it monumental is just to be able to tell your kids about it, one day."

"Thanks man. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night"

"Good night, Jamie."

Alex leaves the room. I change clothes and turn out the light. I toss and turn for about an hour, as I try to sleep. Rahne is running through my mind. I keep getting ideas of how to propose, but none of them seem right. When I, finally, start to get to sleep: my door opens. Within seconds: I get a tender kiss on my cheek. I smile and roll over.

"Hey, Rahne." I say.

"Hey, Jamie. Did I wake you?" She says.

"Kind of, but it's no big deal. I wasn't, completely, asleep. What's on your mind?"

"I keep thinking about when I saw you in town, today. What were you curious about in the store?"

"Nothing much, Rahne: just something I was thinking about getting for someone."

"What kind of something?" She gives me that puppy dog pout.

I sit up and shake my head. "I'll show you." She turns on the light as I get out of bed. I open my secret safe that's hidden in my closet and pull out the ring box. I walk up to her, get down on one knee and say "Rahne Sinclair: The very second I laid eyes on you: I knew that you were different." Her eyes begin to get wide. "Every time I saw you: my heart began to race. Whenever I saw you go out with another guy: I got terribly sad. I got sad because, since we first spoke to each other, I knew that you were the one for me for all of eternity. I love you with all that I am, and I _am_ a lot" She giggles under her breath. I open the ring box. "Rahne Sinclair: will you marry me?"

Tears roll down her face as she smiles. "Jamie: I can't…" she paused and took a deep breath. My eyes got wide and I got nervous. I held in my tears as well as I could. "I can't imagine how I could live, anymore, without knowing that I will be Mrs. Rahne Madrox." I sighed, slipped the ring on her left ring finger, stood up, and kissed her with more passion than every before.

When the kiss broke: I said "So: why were you over there, today?"

She blushed and looked down, for a moment. "Well: I was, kind of, asking the jewelers if a boy who fit your description went in their stores, today, and bought a ring."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I went to every single store in town."

"I know. So did I."

We laughed, again. "I'm too excited to sleep." I say.

"I am, too. You want to go out and celebrate?"

"Sure: but I've got something I need to do, first. I'm going to get dressed, and than I want you to follow me." She nods, smiles, and turns her head. I change my clothes, walk up behind her, and hug her from behind. I kiss her on her neck and then lead her out of the room.

Soon: we're at the Danger Room's control system. I see a screen that shows Scott and Alex practicing. I hit a button that shuts off the system and then turn on the microphone. "She said yes!" I shout.

I see Alex on the screen: he cocks his head, narrows his eyes and says "Did you, really, doubt that she would? I mean: when she was in town: you know that she had to be asking around to see if you bought a ring."

Rahne and I share a gaze and a smile. "How did you know that?" Rahne asked.

"I just know women very well." He says. "One of those women is Jubilee." He laughs and shrugs.

"How about Alex and I get ready? We can gather some friends to celebrate with." Scott says.

I look over at Rahne and she says "The more the merrier."

Scott and Alex nod, just before leaving the Danger Room. Rahne and I leave the control room and go our separate ways to get some of our friends.

**((To be continued))**


	5. Minor Celebration

**Disclaimer: If you don't understand that this is fan fiction, then why are you even on this site? Just sayin'.**

We arrive at a local Bar and Grill and sit down. _We_ consists of myself, Rahne, Alex, Jubilee, Scott, Kurt, Jean, Piotr, Kitty, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam and Rogue. I didn't really want many people to come out to celebrate, but Rahne did. I figured that I should go along with what she wants, though.

We all get a bunch of tables together and order our beverages and a large thing of mozzarella-sticks. That stuff isn't important, though. The important part is that I'm with my fiancé. WOW! She's actually my fiancé! That word seems to foreign! I can't help but smile from ear to ear. By the looks of it, nobody else can help smiling. Even Bobby, who always picked on me, looks thrilled. He's actually the one who breaks the silence.

"What's with the silence, guys? These two just got engaged! Let's celebrate!" he says, just before making an ice rose and handing it to Rahne. "I'll pay for whatever the two of you order. Get whatever you want."

I'm pretty shocked. I always thought that he hated me! Why is he buying me dinner? Who cares? It's free food! Anyway, a a very muscular waiter walks up to the table.

"Did I just hear that someone got engaged?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. "My self and this amazing woman." I kiss Rahne's cheek.

"Congrats! Look: I'm pretty tight with the manager and so I bet that I can get you some free dessert or somethin'. What do you think?"

I look at Rahne and she says "That would be very lovely, mister…"

"Guido. Guido Carosella. My co-workers call me Strong Guy, though."

I laugh a little and see him roll his eyes and smirk, kindly. "Sorry. Thanks, Guido." I say.

Guido smiles, nods, and says "No problem, guys. If you need anything, call on me. The other guy had to leave early and so I'm taking his tables for the rest of the night. By the way! I'll be out with your cheese and drinks in a couple minutes." He, then, heads to the kitchen.

"That was really nice of him." I say, and everyone nods.

"So, um, any ideas for when the wedding should be?" Scott asks.

I shrug and Rahne says "November tenth of next year. That gives us plenty of time to get things prepared."

My eyes get wide. "You want it to be on my mom and dad's anniversary?

She nods and kisses me on the cheek. I give her a hug and a tear comes to my eye. "I love you, so much." I say.

"I love you, too." Guido says as he walks up with the cheese and beverages. "Okay, so, who got what?" he asks. We all tell him which beverage we got and he hands them to us. "Have you guys decided on your main course?"

We all look around at each other and mumble that we don't need anything else. I look up at Guido and say "I guess that this is good, for now."

"Okay, well, I talked to boss and he said that the two who just got engaged will eat for free, tonight. I'm guessing that the cheese is gonna' be shared between everyone so I'll just put that on their ticket. I'll be hangin'out until more customers come in, so you know where I am if you need me." He says.

"Just sit with us, Guido." I say.

"I can't. The boss has a policy that says that we can't hang out with customers while we're clocked in. Maybe some other time." He says and then walks away.

Before we start drinking, Piotr taps a fork on his beer bottle, stands up, and says "I propose a toast. To Jamie and Rahne! May they have a great life together!"

Everyone raises their glasses and then drinks. Everyone, aside from myself and Rahne, does a toast. Some are cute, others are semi-humorous. It's not long before everyone is done with their cheese and beverages. We decide not to take Guido up on the idea of dessert, though. He gives everyone their checks and we pay him. I actually leave a hefty tip, for him.

Not even an hour later, we're back at the mansion. When we get there: we all say our good nights, except for Rahne and I. We head to the back yard and stare at the stars. Well, she stares at the stars. I'm too busy staring at her. She's so amazingly gorgeous.

"How did a hopeless schmuck, like me, ever end up with an angel, like you?" I ask.

"Dumb luck." She says, turning her attention toward me.

"I guess so."

I'm Jamie Madrox and I'm engaged to a werewolf.

**THE END?**


End file.
